


I completely and utterly adore you

by Vanitylove4ever



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitylove4ever/pseuds/Vanitylove4ever
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

It was one summer's day in the village of Emmerdale . The village was home to a small family. The Woodfield-Claytons. Frank,Cindy and their daughter Vanessa. To the outside world everything seemed fine, but behind closed doors lay a whole different story. Vanessa would often hide under her bed, while her parents yelled and fought in the room below. One night things were so bad that Frank left and never came back. As Vanessa grew up the relationship between her and her mother was never the same.

Vanessa never had it easy. In her teens she got into a bad crowd. One day when she was around 17, maybe 18, her and a group of "friends" were on their way to a party when they got into an accident, because of that she was unable to walk again. She never had been the same happy person she once was. She was always angry, all of her so-called "friends" wanted nothing to do with her. She was now in her 20s and only left the house to go to therapy and back home to chat with her virtual friends. Friends who didn’t know about her injuries.

One morning she felt happy for some odd reason. She went to her therapy as always and once back home went online. Somebody had sent her a link saying it was a LGBTQ chat room. She brushed it off or so she thought. The next morning something told her to go on it. So she did. She felt weird but at the same time it felt safe, she started talking with people and a few sent her private messages. She laughed at some of them. This went on for months, almost a year. 

Now aged 21, a day that she thought would never see, chatting online, she felt different but in a good way. She had made the brave decision to move out of her mother's house and into her own place in the same village.She was on her own for the first time in her life and had even found a job nearby that fitted in around therapy. 

A few years went by and she had her father in her life again. With that she found out that she had a half sister called Tracy. She had a child named Johnny. She loved that kid and he loved her. The normal day and the night came. She hadn't been online in a few months. She had nothing going so she opened her laptop and went online. She had a couple of messages but one especially caught her eye.

“Hey little lady I have been meaning to chat with you for some time hit me up if you like I”ll be waiting” 

She felt the redness creep into her face but was unsure why. She closes the computer and heads to bed but she couldn’t stop thinking about the message, the words spinning around in her mind. The words are there all night. She finally looks at the time on her I-phone. 2 a.m. She gets into her wheelchair and opens up a computer. She opens the message, not quite knowing how to start her own. She wasn’t sure if she likes girls, she just wanted to make real friends. So she replied.

“Hey there” 

With that she closes the computer, going back to bed.

The next day the family went out to celebrate Johnny's 5th birthday. The small boy was getting bigger by the day. She couldn’t get the message out of her mind all day. When she got home she went straight to bed, falling asleep. She was suddenly awoken by the small notification light on her laptop.With sleepy eyes she gets into her wheelchair, opening the laptop, she sees there is a message. She stares at it for a long time before replying. 

“Hey there little lady. I thought you’d never answer me back! I thought you’d left this chat. Anyway, I would like to get to know you better if that's okay with you? ;) P.S I’m Charity by the way”. 

A million thoughts cloud her mind. What could she reply, she says to herself with a smile. She takes a deep breath and begins to type.

“Hi there Charity! I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to get back to you but you know how life can get really busy. I’d love to get to know you!”

She pauses for a second,her fingers hovering over the keyboard. She’s not sure if she should put her real name or type something else. Before she can change her mind she types…

“I’m Vanessa by the way!”

She closes the laptop and makes her way back to bed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks and months go by and she hears nothing more from Charity. Winter has started to settle around the village. Even now all she can think about is the girl from the virtual world. Was she with someone else? Was she playing with her? Suddenly she felt mad at the thought but she couldn't explain why. She never thought she would be this attracted to a girl. Nevermind one she had barely even spoken too or even seen. She sat at her computer when a small bubble popped up in the corner of her screen. The message was from Charity. She was so happy yet mad at the same time. She contemplated opening the message but she just couldn't help herself.

“ Hey little lady. I’m so sorry that I haven’t been in touch. But I’ve had a lot of stuff going on in my life. Anyway how are you Ness? How are things going? I’ve been thinking about you alot and I was wondering if we can meet up? Talk to you soon.”

Vanessa was left with a sickly feeling in her stomach. She hadn't told anyone about her disability. She didn’t think anyone would meet her if she told them. As the days went on her mind kept flicking back to Charity. After a few weeks she finally got the courage to reply. 

“ Hey Charity. Yes I would like to meet. You pick the time and place?”

With that she closes the computer. The sense of relief washing over her. Not long after she sent the message. A message pinged straight back. 

“Mari’s cafe,Main Street., Emmerdale. Around noon?”  
The cafe was just down the road from where she lived. She must live nearby. Vanessa felt the excitement wash over her as she mentally decided what to wear. The whole week couldn't come round fast enough. She picked out her outfit from her wardrobe. Blue jeans, a nice top and her favorite leather jacket. Her makeup was understated with loose curls framing her face. The nerves were getting the better of her as she closed the front door. She arrived a few minutes early, choosing not to order until Charity arrived. After 10 minutes she still had’nt arrived

charity was still not there good she thought how am I going to tell her that well she was mmmm well different she waited and waited the time that they decided was there maybe charity was running late Vanessa pulled out her do see if she messaged her on the chat line and she did see a message she clicked on 

hey little lady am running late I’ll be there soon I promise 😚 Charity. 

Few Vanessa thought ok I’ll just go to the restroom and touch up my makeup so that’s what she Well in the restroom her phone buzzed seen a message 

hey little lady where are you am her am warring a gray suit with a white shirt. 

Vanessa Replyed back am her too just in the restroom be out in a second. Vanessa toke deep breath and out she went she looked around saw her sitting wow she beautiful brown/blond hair she looked a few years older then her but not by much . Charity turned around said Hi am Vanessa shock her hand well it’s finally good to me you charity said with a smile pulled out the other chair out and put it on the other aside of her and rolled herself on the other side finally face to face.


	3. Charity

As charity sat her looking at this girl she think that she could continue with her revenge against this girl. You charity wanted to get back the people who harmed her sons Mose and Noah. One afternoon charity was busy working in local bar for some reason it had become a busy place that day so she text her son Noah asking him if he can pick Mose from the sitters Noah replied with yes. It was getting late and starting to get dark charity started to panic she went looking for kids cause they should been home by now she noticed an abulense just up the road near her home she pulled over walked to see what was going she ask a person near by what she two kids was hit by a car charity immediately went to an officer and asked if this kids was Noah and Mose when the officers confirmed it charity lost it. Then and their she vowed that she will get back the person or persons responsible for the death of Noah and Mose. Years pass some investing on her part because cops couldn’t tell her who the people we’re she knew that it was four in a car and they was drinking and getting wasted off weed and she found out that one of them was a teen at time it happened. So decided to be friends the people involved it was Vanessa in her list so now she was face to face with her but for some reason she couldn’t do anything bad to her maybe she felt sorry for her because she was the only person that paid the price for what happened not that her kids didn’t. And she actually liked talking with her so out no where right then and their she made the decision to end the revenge she had planned against her and maybe actually be her friend seems like she use one from Vanessa had told from chats all her others friends turned their back on her plus it didn’t hurt that Vanessa was easy on the eyes


	4. Chapter 4

Vanessa sat their in the middle of the cafe looking at charity seems like it was just them and no one else but for some reason she looked at charity notice that she like she wasn’t here at least not mentally. Vanessa reached over to charity hand and gently storked it when charity snap out of her daydream or whatever she was thinking about Vanessa asked if she was ok charity said yea sorry about that no charity I should be the one saying sorry to I know that I never mentioned anything about my physical aparecen it’s that I don’t really talked about that much if this is to much for you I don’t mind us being just internet friends. Ness can I call you that Vanessa smiled at nickname look ness I don’t have a problem with you being in wheelchair what so ever it’s you remind me of something that happened to someone’s I love that’s sorry I made think that I actually like talking with you online you seems like someone I like to get know in person that’s why I asked you out. Can we started all over charity I like and also liked talking with you I hope this whatever this is continue so ness what made you go on that gay web chat page well charity to be honest with you I’ve never done it before let alone a regular chat someone sent a link and well here I am. To be completely honest with you I’ve never hanged out with anyone since my accident so ness what your saying is that am your first they both laughed but charity was actually serious anyways charity tell me about yourself ok what do you want to know I don’t know whatever you want to tell me ok well well am from emmerdale Vanessa eyes popped out no way charity I live their wait ness don’t tell you live in the yellow house that has a rap yes charity I do actually I’ve only been there a few years wow babe my oldest kid lives right next door to you no way is her name Debbie yes you know her yea she is really sweet girl her and her kids come over at least once a week just because mmmm are you sure it’s Debbie yea her names are Sarah and jack. Jack and my nephew go to the same daycare and I think they have the same sitter well this is small world yea sure well that you know where I live you should stop by I mean if you like can I ask you something charity so are related to Cain and chas actually their my cousin and well Cain is Debbie dad long story on that I rather not speak about that not on our day date so ness do you have a phone yea why Vanessa pulls it out charity takes it and put her number in just before giving it back she sends herself a text so she can have number and puts hers away. Listen babe I love to keeps seeing you if that ok with you mmmmm I love that how about we set a date maybe we can meet at my work I half own the wool pack I would like that but it’s impossible for me to enter the place don’t worry babe I’ll have that fix in no time I can’t have my girl not be able to enjoy a drink thanks charity maybe after my physical therapy Session and you came over my place I hardly have people over other then my family while almost all my family both Vanessa and charity didn’t notice that they hadn’t let go of their hands when charity phone started ringing she had to be in work in ten minutes. Charity hangs up she really didn’t want to leave Vanessa because she had work look babe I hate to do these but I have work in a bit charity got walked a few steps where Vanessa is and gave her a small kiss a little to close to her lips and left the cafe leaving Vanessa all flustered.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a few days since Vanessa and charity have seen each other they have been talking every day since they meet. Vanessa sat on sofa tired from her therapy season she got her laptop and went website where she first started talking with charity she going to delete her pages because for some reason she didn’t want to talk with anyone else anymore but she noticed that charity was on line she Immediately felt like she was being played almost cheated even though they wasn’t officially together so sent her a text message asking her if she on website where they first started talking charity quickly respond with a yes telling Vanessa that she was deleted her pages because she had no need to be on it the embarrassment Vanessa felt reading charity text when she back to laptop in fact charity pages have been deleted so Vanessa did they same close her laptop after that and told charity that they think alike because she also did the same. Vanessa waited for charity response but their was knock on the door she went to her chair as fast as she could opened the door and her Surprise she see charity standing there all beautiful as always come in thanks ness actually I came to ask you what are you doing Sunday see it’s my birthday and my family is doing me a small thing but honestly don’t want to their so I was wondering if you wanted to be my date charity I would love that ok do you want me to pick you up or do you want to meet up it’s in wool pack and before you say anything the wool pack is now fix so can come in whenever you want Vanessa was in shock that charity done for her charity mmmmm pick me up I want to spend every moment I can with you. Charity couldn’t racist it anymore she got into Vanessa level and kissed her softly Vanessa couldn’t believe this was happening it felt so amazing she never felt like this before with anyone charity pulled away slowly see you Sunday ok babe as got up leave charity turn around and blew her a kiss which Vanessa return. Vanessa was in a daydream all day later that night she got a text from charity telling her that she can’t until Sunday and that it will a day they both will never forget


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning Vanessa woke up really really happy she couldn’t help it but to think about her kiss with charity she got in her charity to get ready she really didn’t have anything to do it was a Saturday but she decided that she need call her because she miss charity already Vanessa got her phone called charity hi babe how are doing. Hi ness am good hey I’ve been thinking I know that you and Debbie are good friends so I wanted to tell that I’ve been seeing you but I don’t what do you think. Well charity I was actually going suggest that to you from what Debbie has told me she hates finding out things at last moment do you want to talk with her together or do you want to do it on your own well I know normally she goes over to your so why not together that why I can see your beautiful face awwww babe I’ll text you when she gets to my house ok that sounds good ness I’ll see later I love you bye. Mmmmm charity did you just say that you love me mmmmmm sorry ness I guess I did it just came out sorry no charity don’t be sorry because I love you too I can’t wait to see babe bye. Later that afternoon she was a little to dressed up just meet Debbie but really she really wanted to dress up for charity back in the wool pack charity was going crazy trying to figure out what she was going to wear normally with other partners charity would care less but with Vanessa she felt like she would appreciate it she finally decided on gray suit underneath she had a white top. Back at Vanessa she decided on a white top low cut and black jeans she was done getting ready when she heard a knock at her she knew it would be Debbie just before opening her she texted charity saying Debbie was here put her phone away and open the well little miss sunshine toke long enough Vanessa could never get to that nickname from Debbie hey Debbie come in where are the kids their with my dad and Moria they wanted them so here I am by myself it feels so odd I brought us some food I know you don’t drink so sodas is that ok that’s great listen I invite someone to join us she will be here soon hope that’s ok with you sure sunshine it’s your house I’ll set up the table then and here I am thinking you got dressed up for me so how have meet him for Vanessa was about to answer when the door knocked Debbie couldn’t see who it was since she was getting the table ready for them to eat.


	7. Lies

Charity and Vanessa are still at the door hey ness are ready yeah babe am scared and nervous and happy all in one charity leaned forward to give Vanessa a peack on lips. Hey Debs Debbie turns around and looks at her mom and then at Vanessa then back to her mom what going on here she asked we’ll Debbie remember when I first came to live here you would seen either on my laptop or on my yes I remember which now that I think of it mom you would do the same thing. Well that’s we wanted to talked to you about we didn’t know that for almost 3 years that it was each other until recently we’ve finally meet in person and we haven’t really stopped talking or hanging out and well we feel in love with each other and we wanted you to know first cause I know that you hate to be the last person to know so what do you think about it. What do I think I’ll tell what I think mom you said that you wouldn’t fall for her that you wanted revenge on my brothers deaths don’t remember Debbie shutt up please she doesn’t know wait what’s going on her Debbie explain well Vanessa you see my mother knew all along who was see the day of the accident that you was in you and alone with the other people you was with killed my little brothers one was only 4 and my other other brother was 10 my mom went crazy and vowed get back at the person’s who did she even got a hold of your mother and told my mother that she never told you about that and told you that the reason their was an officer at your hospital was because you was being charged only with drinking under age and we that made my mom more mad and when she made plan to succeed you and then dumped you. Vanessa was so hurt and Disgusted she looked at charity and asked her if it was but charity couldn’t say anything she was so mad at Debbie. When Vanessa finally asked them both to leave that’s when charity asked her if she can explain to her and she did fall in love with Vanessa but Vanessa didn’t want to hear not now she yelled at them to leave that’s when it hit on Debbie that she messed up she looked at charity who now at this time was sobbing. Debbie left first leaving charity and Vanessa alone. Vanessa couldn’t look at her she went to her room leaving charity there charity finally left but not before leaving a letter explaining her side of it later that night she call a handicap taxi she needed to get away booked a plan ticket packed a small suitcase to go to the sates but not before she seen the letter but she didn’t read she called her sister asked if she can watch her house for her that she didn’t know when and if she be back and to please don’t ask any questions just to let her be and to tell her dad she’ll call both of them once she is someone what settled. She wanted to text charity but she was so hurt by her and Debbie she seen that both charity and Debbie had texted her saying that they was sorry for hurting but Vanessa wouldn’t deal with that in that moment she she that about changing her number once she got to LA lucky she made call to her therapy place explaining to them if they know of new therapist in LA and some kind of housing so she can stay at. She got to the airport and immediately her plane was called in and off she went to start a new life


	8. Chapter 8

Charity spend all night calling and texting Vanessa until sleep got the best of her and to top all off it was her birthday and her family was doing something for but she didn’t want to be around anyone especially her daughter she was mad with her for telling ness the truth when charity had planned on telling ness. Charity got up got dressed and secretly got out of the house without someone seeing her charity walked around the village she had called and texted Vanessa just to see if would answer her but nothing. Charity noticed a very young girl with a little boy walking they was getting very close to her charity got up to leave when the girl called her by name charity froze. Hi you must be charity am Tracy and this little man here is my son Johnny am Vanessa sister. Where is she charity said right away well am sorry but I don’t know where she is she asked me last night to look after her place until when and if she comes back she sounded really upset but I was cleaning her place up and I found this letter it’s address to you here. Charity takes the letter from Tracy I’ll let you read it come Johnny let’s go say bye to charity. Bye chatty bye little man mmmmm Tracy if she calls can you let me know please I need to talk with her charity little bit of advice when it comes to my sister and her being upset just let her be she come around ok and hey at least she wrote to you that must be that she really cares for you I’ll see around. Once again she left alone with thoughts she sat on a bench near by and open the envelope and plus out a letter she beings to read it. Dear charity First of all happy birthday I wish that I was their with you and your family celebrating it but after the things I found out I needed to get away from from everything and everyone I thought we had something special but I guess I was wrong. After I heard you leave I booked a plane ticket far away and I spoke to my mom who confirmed to that in fact when I was in my accident that car I was in did killed your kids. But charity I really didn’t know anything about it so that’s when I made the default decision to leave I couldn’t look you in the face knowing that I did something so awful to the person I love the most I don’t blame you or Debbie for anything you two did but am not going to lie to you and say it don’t hurt knowing that you planned a revenge on me but you know what in a way it made me feel things towards someone else that I never felt so thank you for opening my mind my head and most of all my Harte I don’t know if am a lesbian but I do know that I feel in love with you but for right now I can’t be around you not until I heal I don’t know if I’ll ever heal or if am coming back just wanted to tell that I love you I will always love you you are and will always be the love of my life. Love you always and forever, Your NES Charity couldn’t hold it in any longer ness was gone and maybe for ever she went to Debbie house told her that ness left all thanks to her. Charity got in her car toke off.


	9. Chapter 9

Charity was Devised she drove for hours thinking about everything that had happened when she drove she came to the same place where everything changed for her charity finally stopped got out of her car when her kids died the family gathered some money and made a bench for anyone that needed some place where they can just sit and think charity sat their she started talking to her kids telling them that she found someone really special but that she messed up and asked her kids to forgive her because the person that she loved was responsible for them not being here just then two balloons came out of nowhere she got them and tied them in the bench. Thank you kids she said when charity was about to leave she noticed that there was flowers on the other side of the bench she thought nothing of it got to her car and went home thankfully no one was there. Next morning she woke a little bit better better then yesterday she got up got ready to face the world first person she see is chas hey chas hi kid nice of you to show up ya about sorry I never wanted to celebrate my birthday anyways and plus I have other things To think about hey thanks for the flowers you left for Noah and Mose charity I didn’t I haven’t been there in months I know I should but I haven’t had time maybe it was it was Debbie she seemed down when I saw her yesterday. Yea ok chas maybe charity knew it wasn’t her but she had a feeling on who I’ll be back chas I left something up stairs she close the door to her room pulled out her phone called Vanessa charity was hoping that she picked up thankfully she did but didn’t speak. Hey I know you’re there I just called you to say thank you for leaving flowers for my kids you didn’t have to especially after what happened and also that am sorry for everything that has happened I know now that you in some ways was a victim in all this and sorry that you found the way you did I was actually going to tell you first but Debbie got to it am going to stop calling you and texting you to you space that you need but just know that I do love you you and always will be the love of my life for and always bye ness love you just before she was going hang up she hear a very soft wiper and a love too. And with that charity takes deep breath feeling better then before but she still wasn’t ready to forgive Debbie she went back downstairs to go to the bar where she works chas is still their chas looks at her and says are you ok kid charity says I will be ok


	10. Chapter 10

Vanessa hasn’t seen her family in six months she was really missing them but especially charity. Charity did keep her word of no call or texting her that hurt Vanessa more then she thought she ever sense she found out the the truth she been having nightmares of her accident not only that was on her ever sense she got to LA she been seeing new physical therapist and a new doctor they say that she been doing well and that their is hope of her walking. But Vanessa wasn’t sure that she wanted to that at least not alone she didn’t want to ask for help from her family especially not from her mother she wasn’t speaking with her after finding out the truth Tracy was out of the question she had Johnny to handle with and her dad well she just wasn’t comfortable asking him to come if she does go the surgery. There was only one person she wanted with her but Vanessa wasn’t sure if charity would dropped everything to be with her Vanessa thought of calling her a few times but what should she say hey miss you oh and by way might have surgery would you and take care of me. No she couldn’t she got into her and went to make tea when she noticed a peace of pepper sticking out of suitcase Vanessa saw it was the letter charity left her right before she left the village Vanessa opened it and began to read it and immediately began to cry Vanessa never imagen that charity would ever tell her about her life she thought that she had it bad but charity life was horrible she knew then and there that charity had to be with her Vanessa was about to put the letter back in envelope with she see’s a ring. Vanessa got her phone and texted charity asking her if she call her. Hey charity can I call you she sent her but charity didn’t respond instead Vanessa phone started ringing it was charity hi ness I got your message are you ok. hi charity ness are you crying babe talk to me am kinda getting scared actually charity I’ve found the letter that gave me right before I left I just wanted to say am sorry for leaving you and I miss you like crazy well then babe come home charity I want to but I can’t why not are you seeing someone no babe I can’t be with anyone other then charity I love you. I love you too so why can’t you just come babe listen to me please I’ve seeing a new physical therapist and a new doctor they all agree that there is possibility of me walking. Ness babe that’s great you know I know that I love you and I don’t care if you walk or don’t I love you for you. Thanks babe I needed to hear that babe I was wondering if you wanted if can but before Vanessa got it out charity said am on my way I booked a flight I’ll be there in morning charity babe how did you know I was going to ask you ness babe you don’t need to ask me I want to be with you charity I love you I’ll pick you up in the morning one I learned out her was to drive and you stay with me babe ness I couldn’t stay I’ll book a hotel no charity stay with me please ok ness I’ll see you tomorrow morning I can’t wait to see your beautiful face I love you ness like I’ve never loved anyone in my life. I love you too and babe please don’t tell my sister or my dad ok babe I won’t bye babe bye my love


End file.
